


Like Lovers Do

by cravekereal



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Consensual, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Simp Alert, barely, barney pov, kind of, reader has vagina, ”Forced” Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravekereal/pseuds/cravekereal
Summary: Barney really loves the way you sound.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Do not perceive me in any fashion.
> 
> Technically this can go on my main account but also I have a reputation to uphold.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy.
> 
> (Yes, I used ‘clit’ and such because this is so very self indulgent already.)

Barney presses two fingers into you, keeping his eyes trained on your face. It’s his favorite thing, seeing your reactions. You’re real quiet, never been much of a moaner, so he drinks in the smallest reactions in your expression. The way your mouth opens, your face flushes deeper, your toes curl and your hands tremble. He curls his fingers inside of you and you jolt, mouth opening wider as your eyes fall closed. 

Oh, how beautiful you are, like this. Your pretty lips curving around unspoken sounds, the way you’re trying so hard to not buck your hips into his touch but you can’t help the tiny twitches and jolts. You’re forgetting to breathe, your chest pausing for a minute before you’re gasping for air again. Barney thinks it’s incredible that he can make you forget to breathe just from this, from the slow thrusts of his fingers into you. 

You open one eye, at first looking down at where Barney is touching you before flicking up to his face. When you meet his eyes you press your lips together tightly and let out a muffled whine and isn’t that something? 

Barney’s fully aware of what look he might have on his face, half-lidded eyes staring at you intently and his lips parted slightly, but to know he can make you whine just from a look… everything about your reactions right now are going straight to his head. 

Barney can see just how much he affects you and damn if this isn’t a two way street.

He can feel his cock straining against his pants and every time you tighten around his fingers, dig your fingers into his shoulders or whine so softly it makes his head spin and his dick throb. Barney wants nothing more than to just fuck you, to feel you squeeze him as he presses into your hot, wet pussy and hear you whimper at the stretch and beg him to cum in you, make you  _ his— _

But knowing that he can get you off just like  _ this  _ is making his head spin. He doesn’t need to do much, doesn’t need to give it his all. Barney just needs two fingers and his teeth against your neck and you fall apart so sweetly and just for him. Panting with trembling legs, you suck in a sharp breath as he presses his thumb to your clit and begins rubbing circles into it. He feels your hips start to roll, unable to hold back now, and Barney smiles. 

God, you’re cute when you’re a mess. Face all screwed up, blushing down to your chest, hair a mess… you already look properly fucked out before he’s even made you cum. It’s adorable, frankly. When he’d fantasized about this long before it actually happened, he never could have imagined how cute you’d look like this.

He says as much and it makes you whimper out a noise that Barney  _ knows _ means you’re getting close. You’re getting tenser and he goes a little faster, murmuring encouragement to you.

You swear under your breath and gasp before you’re throwing your head back and rutting against his hand. He keeps going as you ride out your orgasm, keeps going when the tension releases and you fall against him. You breathe heavily against Barney’s neck, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

You don’t ask him to stop, don’t shy away from his touch, you just hide your face and jerk your hips as he continues to finger you. He’s never tried this before but he doesn’t want this moment to end, he wants to keep feeling you breathe against his skin as you slowly roll your hips in time with him.

He soaks in your noises, too. This close to his ear, Barney can hear every single little tiny noise. You’re getting aroused again now, your breathing turning into squeaks and sharp inhales. It’s intoxicating and he wants to make you sound like this every single day if you let him. He hopes to God you’ll let him.

“Please,” You beg, arms pulling him closer. “Barney,  _ please _ .”

“I gotcha, darlin’.” He tells you in response, curling his fingers up and massaging just the right spot. It makes you gasp and flinch, your hips moving faster. “Are you gonna cum for me again, sweetheart?”

You nod and Barney goes faster, forgoing his leisurely pace and properly fingerfucking you now. You let out a startled noise, louder than he’s ever heard you get, before you’re bucking your hips in earnest now and pleading for him so sweetly. It’s so _hot—_ _you’re_ so hot. Barney’s in awe that you’re letting him do _this_ , letting him see you like _this_. 

You cum on his fingers a second time with a drawn out and ragged moan. Your walls clench around him so tightly as he tries to draw it out as long as possible for you. Every twitch and noise you make isn’t lost on him, he soaks in every detail. The way your face is flushed, how you shudder as your orgasm subsides, how you can be so quiet, still. 

Barney wants to hear you get louder, really lose control of your voice. He wants more than anything to see you let go and just feel. He wants to make it so you can’t think of anything but him. He kisses you gently at first and then rougher a second time, nipping at your bottom lip when he pulls away.

“Again,” Barney tells you breathlessly, and you can only nod and whine in response.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY 4 PARTY ROCKING...


End file.
